


Coffee, Bacon, & Promises

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: just a short little domestic fluff piece...





	

Just a short, domestic canaryfire before bed… enjoy!

He awakened to the smell of coffee and bacon. He yawned, tempted to just roll over to the empty side of the bed and fall back to sleep with the scent of freshly washed sheets lulling him under. However, he knew he had to get back to the mission with Rip and the others later that day, and he wanted to spend as much time with the person making the bacon and coffee as possible before leaving. So, he hauled his ass out of bed, groaning while stretching out his body which was a lot older and more tired than he liked to admit. His shoulders and neck popped with the stretch before he reached down to the floor to grab his discarded jeans. He pulled them on, zipping and buttoning them, and frowned when he realized he was missing his shirt. He walked, barefoot, out the bedroom door and down the hall. The wooden floor was colder than he liked but his annoyance was forgotten when he turned the corner and saw her. 

She was standing at the stove, humming a song he didn’t know, holding a spatula in her hand that was moving along with the beat of her song. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, the loose ends glowing due to the natural sunlight that bathed the room. Her back was to him, so she didn’t see him appreciating the view of her wearing nothing but her blue panties and HIS shirt. The hem of his shirt barely covered her ass and she had the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. He cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder at him, her lips spreading into a warm and loving smile. 

“Morning,” she greeted, pointing at the coffee maker with the spatula. “Coffee’s ready.”

“What’cha making?” he asked, going to the coffee, pouring a generous cup for himself. She had her own sitting beside the stove. 

“Bacon, eggs, and hash browns. You want toast?”

“Yeah.” She quirked her brow at him. “I mean… Yes, please.”

She smiled, going back to her cooking, and her smile only widened as his arms carefully went around her waist. He rest his chin at the spot between her neck and shoulder and she felt like her whole body sighed in contentment with the small gesture. 

“Screw the team,” he said, putting his black coffee next to hers, which was filled with milk and sugar. “I’m staying here.”

Laurel Lance laughed, a laugh that sounded a lot like Sara’s, before working the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate lined with paper towels to catch the grease. 

“What? So I can cook bacon for you every day?”

“Among other things,” he said, gliding his hands up and under his shirt, settling them on her hips. 

“Mmmhmmm…” Laurel twisted her head to the side to press her lips to his cheek. “Let me finish this otherwise you’re going to have a burned breakfast.”

“Fine, fine,” he said, retreating with his coffee. Soon, they were both at the table. Normally, he’d shove his food in his mouth, a habit he’d yet to break from when he was a kid. Growing up, if there was food in front of you, you ate it because you didn’t know when the next time would be when you’d get more. However, Laurel managed to make him savor it more, something Leonard tried and failed at doing ages ago. 

“What time do you have to go?” she asked around a bite of eggs. Her feet were propped up on his lap and he kept one hand wrapped around one of her ankles, his thumb absently tracing the delicate bones of her ankle and making her ticklish toes twitch. 

“Rip said we had to meet up around seven, so… Eight.”

Laurel laughed. “Mick.”

“What? It’s a rule Snart, Sara, and I have. Always piss off the Captain when you can.”

“I see,” said Laurel. “So, what did you want to do today?” He gave her a look that had her fighting a blush and she reached over and lightly swatted his arm. “Other than _that_!”

Mick shrugged. 

“Don’t care. You pick. Whatever you want.”

“Anything?” she asked with a quirked brow. 

“Sure.”

“Okay.” She grinned, taking a bite of her bacon. “But remember… You asked for it.”

An hour later, Mick sighed as he viewed the scene before him, wishing he’d brought his flask with him. People she’d wanted him to meet were slowly starting to notice their arrival… One of which was Oliver Queen… AKA the Green Arrow. 

“Shit,” he muttered. 

“Remember, play nice for an hour, and we can spent the rest of the day in bed,” she said, blackmailing him. Oh, that was exactly what this was. Blackmail. All the things she promised to let him do to her started swimming around in his head and she smirked before walking forward. 

“Fuck it,” he said, following behind her. “I got this.”

_One hour later…_

“Did you HAVE to punch Ollie in the face?”

“Yep.”

“ _Mick_.”

“He deserved it. Long time coming in my opinion. For what he did to you and Blondie.”

Laurel sighed before looking up at him with an amused smile. 

“Is that what that was?” she asked, slowly undoing the zipper of his jacket. “Defending my honor? That’s… Almost sweet.”

“I’m _not_ sweet,” he protested, negating his argument almost immediately by gently cupping the side of her face. 

“Whatever you say,” she said, rising up on her toes to whisper devilishly in his ear. “Now, how about we go back to my place and see how many of those promises we can do before eight…”

“Now we’re talkin’!”

**END**


End file.
